


Conspiracy Research Club Short 5

by starlightelixir



Series: Conspiracy Research Club Shorts [1]
Category: Conspiracy Research Club (Webcomic)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I just really wanted to write Jaime and Luna being quiet and soft with each other okay, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, kinda sharing a bed? More like a pile of pillows and blankets on the floor, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightelixir/pseuds/starlightelixir
Summary: Luna wakes up from a bad dream after the gang makes it back to the school. Everyone else seems to be asleep, and she’s not about to wake them up.
Relationships: BG Katya Petrikov/Patricia Williams, Jaime Taylor & Luna Gardner, Luna Gardner & Jaime Taylor
Series: Conspiracy Research Club Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818256
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Conspiracy Research Club Short 5

**Author's Note:**

> I’m hoping mobile doesn’t fuck up my usual formatting 😬 I’m stuck using only my cellphone for awhile due to Several computer issues.

Luna jolted upright, her hands clutching the blanket carefully draped over her, Katya, and Jaime—she somehow didn’t drag it all the way over to her when she woke up.

She inhaled sharply, quickly, and tried to force herself to calm down—her eyes were adjusting to the dimly-lit club room, and…

_ Oh. _

The Faceless overrunning the town  _ wasn’t  _ just a bad dream.

_ Of course _ it wasn’t.

She knew she couldn’t be lucky enough for that to have just been a dream.

She pulled the blanket closer to her chest, watching where it was on Katya out of the corner of her eye, and stopped just short of it leaving Katya.

It was the most she could do to comfort herself—what, was she supposed to wake Katya or Patricia?  _ Jaime _ ?  _ Absolutely _ not.

Though… He did reassure her that she could wake him at any point if she needed anything—

_ No, no, what am I thinking, _ She scolded herself.  _ He’s sleeping, he should stay asleep, and I don’t need anyone’s help. _

Luna glanced over at him again, his face seemed calmer than usual—compared to his usually neutral—or even vacant—expression.

_ I haven’t seen him sleep like this ever… _ She thought, slowly laying back down on the makeshift bed.

Her eyes burned. They had been stinging the entire time that she had been awake, but she had been too enraptured with her other thoughts to actually notice—

She drew a hand up, wiping her eyes with the back of it. “Ugh, really?” She hissed to herself.  _ Why am I  _ crying _? And now, of all the places…  _

She carefully rubbed her eyes with her hands, no longer watching over Jaime, Katya, or Patricia as they slept.

She missed it when Jaime’s eyes opened to look at her.

She missed it when Jaime squinted at her, his eyes still not entirely used to the dark—he struggled to make out her figure in the shadows, though, more specifically, he struggled to make out what she was doing.

He reached over and gave her arm a gentle pat—the only change to his sleepy expression being that his eyebrows raised as he felt Luna jump at the contact.

“Sorry,” He mumbled quietly. “I thought you knew I was awake.”

“Well, I didn’t.” Luna whispered back—she felt a huff build in her chest, but forced it back down. “I couldn’t see you, how was I supposed to actually know?”

“Could’ve seen me out of the corner of your eye.” He withdrew his hand, shrugging his shoulders a bit. “What’s wrong? Are you worried?”

“About?”

“The Faceless. The time loops. The Stars. Anything.”

Luna froze— _ anything _ ? What  _ wasn’t _ there for her to be worried about anymore? Soon enough, she would more than likely have another run-in with the awful, rotting, ‘Phantom Clown’, soon enough, not to mention, she and her friends would start on a new loop, only to fail it, soon enough—“I kind of just miss my bed. And my room. I don’t know how Katya and Patty can sleep like this.”

“They have each other.” Jaime paused; he tilted himself to glance back at the two—both of them were huddled close, intertwined and locked together underneath what Katya still had left of the group’s shared blanket. “I’m pretty sure they could sleep on a rock slab as long as they were together.”

Luna covered her mouth, muffling a snorted giggle. “Yeah, yeah, okay, fair enough. As stupid as that is, you’re right..”

“Was what I said really that funny?” Jaime couldn’t help but smile at the other’s (mostly) quiet laugh.

“No.” Luna rolled her eyes, putting her hand back over her stomach as she laid back and went quiet.

Before silence could fill the room again, Jaime spoke—his voice just a touch softer, more sincere but insistent than before. “Is that it, though? You can always talk to me, you know. I’m here.”

“Geez, I know,” Luna reached over, pushing his arm in response. “You don’t have to remind me again and again, I’m not an idiot.”

“It’s just good to have reminders. It isn’t about being an idiot.”

“Yeah, well,” Luna rolled over to face him, propping herself up on her pillow with her arm. “Thanks, Jaime.”

“You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also! I changed my username from softsnowdrop! I used that username for over seven years for a lot of things! 
> 
> Anyways if anyone wants to request anything or smthn, my tumblr is starlightelixir and while I’m stuck on mobile I would highkey adore and hella appreciate some writing requests!


End file.
